Chapter 762
Chapter 762 is called "The White City". Cover Page Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea Vol. 11 - "Going to Take a Look Around the Port Town." Jinbe travels to the port city where the sea monsters attacked. Short Summary It has been over a week since Trafalgar Law joined the Donquixote Pirates and still stays despite Corazon's brutal methods. Law is then revealed to be a survivor of Flevance, a once prosperous country that no longer exists and that he escaped under a pile of corpses. While the Donquixote Pirates continue their raids, Baby 5 asks Gladius of the kingdom Law was part of and he reveals its history. The kingdom was called the "White City" because of a material called Amber Lead which gave riches to all the inhabitants of the city. But a century ago, the World Government discovered that it was poisonous, but hid the fact because of the wealth it brings. Eventually the poison grew more potent in every generation, causing shorter lifespans and painful deaths, and the neighboring countries, fearing that the disease was contagious, quarantined Flevance. While the royalty of Flevance were evacuated, the citizens were mercilessly butchered by the squads of soldiers sent to exterminate them, despite their efforts to fight back. Law was there with his sister and parents along with the local orphanage while his father was trying to find a way to cure the disease, but tragedy struck when everyone Law knew was killed by the soldiers leaving him the only survivor. Law then finds Corazon reading a newspaper and quickly attacks him from behind, stabbing him, but the attack is witnessed by Buffalo, who rushes to report to Doflamingo; who decreed the rule that anyone who harms even a single hair on his brother will die by his hand. Long Summary 16 years in the past, one week after Law joined the crew, the Donquixote Pirates dine together. The main topic of discussion is how Law got beaten by Corazon, and they remind him not to forget the Donquixote Blood Rules: Anyone who mocks the executive officers' authority will be tortured and killed. Buffalo almost experienced this when he laughed at Pica's voice, but the threat does not faze Law, who says he has seen hell. Machvise and Giolla then point out Law's illness, the Amber Lead Syndrome, which causes Buffalo to overreact, but Doflamingo slams his hand down and scolds Giolla for spreading rumors, since Amber Lead Syndrome is a poisoning and not a disease that could be spread. Doflamingo asks Law if there are any other survivors from Flevance, and Law replies that he is not sure, since he had to hide amongst a pile of corpses to escape. Doflamingo then asks Law what he hates so much, and Law replies that he does not believe anything, and swears to take revenge on Corazon for throwing him out the window, much to Baby 5's shock. Later, Baby 5 asks Gladius about the White City where Law came from, and Gladius tells her that its name is Flevance. In Flevance, all the citizens were wealthy and the city was so beautiful it seemed like out of a fairy tale. The source of all this wealth was Amber Lead, which was located under the ground and could be used to make all sorts of beautiful things. The value of this metal attracted the attention of the World Government, who helped ship this bottomless money source. Baby 5 says she wants to go to it, but Lao G tells her that it doesn't exist anymore. Gladius and Lao G then reveal that for 100 years, the World Government and the king of Flevance knew the truth about amber lead nearly a century before it was even mined: it was poisonous to handle. However, they kept it a secret from the people because they wanted the fortune from the amber lead. The worst part about it was it was a slow-acting poison. Each generation that was born with Amber Lead Poisoning had shorter lifespans than the previous generation, until Law's generation which would die before they even became adults. By the time the people of Flevance realized this, however, it was too late. Due to the generation gap in poisoning symptoms, everyone came down with illness at around the same time. People began to drop dead quickly, but while Gladius and Lao G were at this part Senor Pink swam in, saying that the true tragedy had only begun. When the countries neighboring Flevance found out what was happening to the people, they stopped trading with them and effectively quarantined them. The World Government evacuated the royal family, abandoning the rest of the people, who were shot out of fear if they attempted to seek help from neighboring countries. Finally, Flevance had had enough and went to war with the neighboring countries. This resulted in the evacuation of the children, which included Law. Law refused to leave, since his sister Lami was about to die, so the nun in charge of him agreed to let him wait for the next ship. As Law saw the other children determined to live on, the nun expressed her hope in the world's mercy. At the hospital in Flevance, the doctors, including Law's father, were unsuccessful in an effort to find a cure for the poisoning, while expressing their frustration at the World Government's refusal to tell the truth about the non-contagious nature of Amber Lead Poisoning. Law visited his ailing sister Lami, and expressed his confidence that their dad could find a cure. When Lami heard the loud noises of battle outside, Law lied to calm her, saying it was a typical festival. However, he headed outside to find his parents, the nun, and all the children shot down by the invading army whose goal was to kill anyone carrying the syndrome. Law began to break down in tears, and became completely hysterical after the invaders burned down the hospital Lami was in and completed the total destruction of Flevance. Senor Pink says that after going through such an ordeal at the age of ten, it's no wonder that Law's personality is messed up. Elsewhere, Law finds Corazon smoking on a pile of wreckage. He brandishes a sword, saying that Corazon had no right to live since his parents and sister died. Law rushes at Corazon and manages to stab him in the back, but his action is witnessed by a shocked Buffalo. Buffalo then races to report Law's violation of the Blood Rules to Doflamingo, who is currently sleeping, which will lead to Law receiving the skewering torture and then being killed for his crime. Quick References Chapter Notes *Trafalgar Law comes from a country in the North Blue called Flevance, also known as "The White City". *There is a "blood rule" in the Donquixote Family: the authority of the executives must be respected. If someone breaks this rule, he will be tortured and killed. *Gladius is shown with his mask lowered for the first time while he was eating a meal with the Donquixote Family. *Donquixote Doflamingo is seen for the first time without his glasses, although his face is hidden under a book. *Flevance was famous for exporting a white substance known as Amber Lead, which they used in a great variety of products, including the buildings themselves (which gave the city its name of The White City), and made the inhabitants very wealthy. *The amber lead was actually poisonous, infecting the people who dug it up slowly, but the royal family and the World Government kept it secret from the inhabitants of Flevance and the rest of the world to continue their business. **The effects of the amber lead are generational. Infected people transmit the poison to their children, who have shorter life spans. When these children have children themselves, those children have even shorter life spans, and so on. **As a result of the effects described above, children from Law's generation have such reduced life spans that they die before age 10. *The real nature of the amber lead became public when the level of poison in the bodies of the infected people reached a certain point. The entire population of Flevance began to die at the same time, with their skin becoming white, and no doctor was able to find a cure. *The rest of the world treated the infected people as if amber lead poisoning were contagious (something false), so they blocked all passages from Flevance and started a war of extermination with its inhabitants. *All the inhabitants of Flevance were massacred, including Law's younger sister, Lami, and their parents. **The royal family of Flevance escaped and abandoned their people. **Law managed to survive by hiding under a pile of corpses. *Law attempts to take revenge on Corazon for throwing him out of a window by stabbing him in the back, but Buffalo witnesses this and attempts to report Law to Doflamingo for breaking the blood rule. Characters Arc Navigation